Mirage
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: "I want to find her," Ty Lee said calmly. Tyzula. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is By Republic of Wolves "Mirage". Check out their song it's amazing. You can look it up or go to my youtube account which can be found on my profile title mirage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

A man stood on the bank of the ocean. The moon shone brightly making the water dance with stars reflecting against it. It was an enchanting sight to see but that isn't why she came here for. The man turned to the visitor, whom had their face hidden beneath a hood. It didn't matter to the man though; he knew who she was and what she sought. Her heart and soul was an open book to him and yet he was intrigued at the tortured soul attempting to risk her life.

"What are you here for?" he asked. His voice was deep and scratchy but had the spirit of an old being filled with wisdom.

"I want to find her," Ty Lee said calmly. She tried not to look the spots all over his exposed skin. His fangs made her shudder but she knew she couldn't show any fear, only determination. He held out his hand gesturing her to take it. She kept her hand as steady as she could even once she saw his hand was covered in black fur and he had claws instead of human fingers.

_**I once met a man  
With spotted skin and leopard hands  
He said you were not far from here.**_

"Are you sure about this?" he growled. To him, she looked like a lost little girl just seeking an adventure. This journey could very well be her last if she wasn't mentally prepared for this. She took the item in his hand and finally looked straight into his eyes. "She's not far from here." Gone was the innocent look as he stared into grey eyes that held a strong purpose to change something. She didn't flinch when she saw his eyes were glowing red.

_**The edges were close,  
I saw the wake a golden coast  
And then I saw your sails just floating on the surface**_

"I'm sure."

"What is it that you seek once you find her?" He let go of her hand still trying to understand why she would do this.

This time she looked away wondering what was she was going to do once she found her. She hadn't thought that far but it didn't matter she'll figure it out once she's there.

"I…" He was gone. She opened her hands to see a map and knew her adventure had just begun. She was thankful that Iroh had managed to contact this… creature. She couldn't believe it when he said that this individual would be able to find her despite everything that had happen.

_Flashback_

"_Azula, please don't do this." Ty lee begged. It took months for the princess to regain her sanity let alone talk to other people._

"_I've already made up my mind now, are you coming or not?" Azula asked. Those golden eyes searched for her friend's decision but just saw confusion. It reminded her of the betrayal at the Boiling Rock and how she didn't know what Ty Lee thought about anymore. Never in a thousand years would she ever have thought that Ty Lee wouldn't listen, let alone attack her. Nothing hurt more than that little action performed by the acrobat. Many things were lost that day some everyone could see, while others were hidden beneath the surface._

"_Azula you're almost done with your sentence," Ty Lee said. They could start a new life and be happy for once. Why couldn't Azula see that?_

"_To be what!? Some failed princess, no there isn't a life for me anymore. Even once I'm out I'm still a prisoner of the past," Azula said angrily. To really begin a new life she had to take on a new persona where people wouldn't judge her by her failures and shame._

"_But-"_

"_I told you I'm leaving tonight!" Azula turned to look at Ty Lee. The sounds of her shackles could be heard clashing amongst one another. To Ty Lee, it looked no different than trying to tame a wild dragon. So majestic and beautiful to look at, but dangerous to interfere with. "Meet me by the docks at midnight so we can go."_

_Ty Lee sighed at how Azula still assumed things._

_Flash back Ends_

The storm came out of nowhere. The waves swelled and crashed into Ty Lee's little boat. Lighting struck near the vessel and the thunder was so loud she could hear it ringing in her ears even after it was over. The acrobat tried to steer the wheel but it was no use. The storm was in control now and all she could do was pray that she'd make it. There were large pieces of ice in the ocean hitting the boat every now and then. She tried to wipe all the water from her eyes but it was no use, rain and waves came crashing down hard on her. Her vision was blurry and her eyes stung from all the salt water. Another large wave slammed into her knocking her to the side of the vessel. The sails flew violently to the direction the harsh winds were blowing. Her body ached from the cold and trying to stay on the boat. The brunette held on for dear life. Her fingers white, cold and numb but still she wouldn't let go. She closed her eyes trying to think of a happy memory but just one kept popping up. No matter how many times it's replayed in her mind it still haunted her to this day.

_She didn't know why she went to the docks that night but here she was and so was Azula. She still was surprised at how the princess was able to escape the prison without alerting any of the guards. Still as smart and enchanting as ever. The golden eyed girl even looked happy seeing that Ty lee had arrived._

_**Now it's hard to believe  
That someone can leave  
**_

"_Let's go." Azula ordered pulling up the sail to go straight into the ocean never to return to the fire nation. The other girl wasn't so enthusiastic about the situation, she didn't want to leave as a prisoner of her own nation. She hadn't even had time to say goodbye to Mai and her family._

"_No," Ty Lee said quietly. Tears welled up in the acrobat expecting some type of punishment for once again disappointing the princess but what she saw hurt her even more. Azula had stopped setting up the sail and look at her friend, her eyes filled with hurt and longing to not be alone._

_**And then suddenly reappear  
A mirage of your trust, imagined and lost  
Of a ghost who's been standing right here**_

"_Please," Azula said just as quietly. She didn't want to do this alone. Not after being trapped in her mind for months hearing her father lecture at his shame while her mother turned her back at the monster she gave birth to. Ty Lee came and helped her for no reason, she was there when she was princess of the fire nation and when she lost everything. Ty lee gave her a reason to live again and to hope for a new future. How could she just decide not to come?_

_The princess jumped on the dock and the acrobat flinched expecting a fire punch to the face or something. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her bringing warmth to her heart. "I need you." She'd longed to hear those words ever since she knew she was in love with the princess but something felt wrong. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't go._

"_I-..hmm" she was silenced with a kiss that burned with passion and pleasure. Their first kiss they shared and Ty Lee didn't want it to end but it stopped as abruptly as it started. She stared into those golden eyes that seemed so vulnerable. Only Ty Lee had ever been able to see Azula like this and it was ripping her heart in two. "I'm sorry."_

_Azula quickly let go of the acrobat and turned around. The girl in pink knew what Azula was doing. She was devising a plan and hiding her emotions. What was Azula thinking? "You know what this means, don't you?"_

"_I'm not going."_

"_If you stay, Zuko will surely think you helped me get out of that prison and he will punish you severely."_

"_So…" the acrobat hadn't thought of that. Leave it to the princess to think of everything from theoretical to actually possibilities. Before Ty Lee could respond she felt a burning sensation on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and slammed hard onto the floor, by a strong force. She looked up at Azula and saw that the distraught princess had kicked her while using fire. She could smell burnt flesh and saw her shoulder had third degree burns._

"_Good bye, Ty Lee," the princess said never turning around. She couldn't look at those grey eyes that had help and cared immensely for her. If she had turned Ty Lee would have seen the tears flowing down the fallen princess' face. Instead Ty Lee went unconscious from the pain understanding why Azula attacked her. The princess was never seen again. Now to others it would look like Ty Lee had tried to stop the escaped prisoner and was subdued by Azula who cared for no one but herself. But only the acrobat knew the truth and months after her shoulder healed, the nightmares began. Soon Ty Lee couldn't eat, sleep and had no strength to get out of beds. She was slowly wasting away in front of her friends. The truth was killing the acrobat inside and she wanted to be with Azula. She was ashamed she had doubts about what she wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ty Lee screamed as the wave overpowered the ship, flipping it over like it was a mere toy. She went under the cold black water, her lungs burning for air and her limbs numb from the cold. She ultimately decided it was right she died like this, a coward for not realizing her true feeling for the princess. She tried to swim towards the surface but felt a cold sheet of ice blocking her from air she desperately needed. She slammed as hard as she could, feeling her skin rip open and blood filling the water. She had been afraid once she had done that the princess would go back to her old days of abusing and using Ty Lee. What she had longed for was redemption for her stupid mistake but now she was paying for it. The last thing she remembered was those golden eyes she longed to see one last time before she succumbed into the darkness.

_**Well I fought through the ice,**_

_**But fell to needled skinny flies  
They sucked out my blood  
And replaced it with black water!  
The closer I get to boiling over  
My skin's crawling off of my bones**_

Ty Lee woke up startled and surprised that she hadn't drowned. In fact, she was now covered in warm fur and had new clothes on. She looked up not expecting to see her standing right there. Azula was leaning on the wall looking both bored and yet intrigued at the sight.

_**I was cold, dripping wet,  
(it was worth it for you)  
I was so out of breath  
(it was worth it for you)  
Now I'm practically dead  
(and it was all for you)**_

"I found you lying on the beach half dead, care to explain yourself?" There she felt like she was a puppy being lectured for doing something wrong. The princess was checking out her nails like nothing had happened between them. Had the acrobat lost her chance of rekindling what they had? Ty Lee didn't know where to stand and was already feeling the effects of paranoia that Azula will hurt her if she didn't answer quickly enough. "Why did you come?"

"I-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done coming here!" Azula shouted. Her shoulder heaved up and down from the anger coursing through the golden eyed girl. "I was fine trying to move on from my past and you couldn't stand the idea of me trying to regain some peace in my life."

_**Now it's hard to believe  
That someone can leave  
And then suddenly reappear  
A mache of your trust, folded and cut,  
Into a mask that I've got to wear.**_

"That's not true!" Ty Lee said. She was amazed at how strong her voice had come out. "Everything I did was to make you happy. The fights, the wars and even trying to capture your brother and the avatar were for you. I gave up the circus and my life for you!"

Azula looked defeated and lost then she raised her hands in a defensive matter, "Then why in the name of Agni didn't you come the first time!"

"I was scared."

"Of what?!" Ty Lee tried to get up but felt pain shot through her leg. The shirt was too big on her and her right shoulder was exposed. Azula stared right at the scarred flesh knowing very well she was responsible for them. Ty Lee looked away and covered it while the princess felt ashamed of doing that to someone she cared about. She now understood that love didn't always conquer the fear of a monster.

_**All the wars that you set, it was worth it for you  
All the lives that I left, it was worth it for you  
Now I'm practically dead, and it was all for you.**_

"You'd realize how silly it was for a princess of the fire nation to have fallen in love with an acrobat, one that betrayed you and was partly responsible for your imprisonment." That's what Ty Lee was afraid of? Not by Azula's temper or evil ways but the fact that she won't return Ty Lee's love. The princess almost wanted to shake some sense into the injured girl wondering how on earth someone so innocent lasted so long in the war.

"Don't you get it Azula? I wanted to be your equal partner not your servant," Ty Lee said. She'd never felt so proud of herself being able to say what was on her mind when it came to Azula. Sometimes it was like playing with a dragon. They were wonderful to look at but they could kill you in an instant.

"Of course I did that's why I gave up my TITLE!"

"…"

"Do you really think the nation would allow me to be with someone who didn't have any royal blood despite the fact I would never rule the nation?"

"If I couldn't be with you Ty Lee, there was no point in living." Azula said going down on her knees. The acrobat had never seen the princess ever lower herself to anyone and was in awe. Warm soft hands took her own and leaned in to capture those lips she had been craving for. They both gave up their lives, never to see their families again. They lived on an island that no one else had access to and they were happy. They'd watched the sunset together by the beach, Azula firmly holding her lover never feeling so free and loved till now. The acrobat had healed and gave a happy sigh knowing this was the life she was suppose to live.

Just her and her lover.

Together forever.

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
